


No Survivors

by lovelyleias



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Forced Prostitution, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about the little lives of various Tributes and Victors.</p>
<p>We begin with Cashmere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Survivors

The first person to pay Coriolanus Snow for the pleasure of Cashmere’s company was murdered in his bed. He had rolled off of her and fallen asleep without a word. She lay in the dark and counted to one hundred, listening to his snores, before pulling the knife from her handbag and slitting his throat. The iron smell of blood bloomed through the room, masking the scent of sex.

Nothing happened for months. How could anything happen? Yes, the man was wealthy and powerful but an investigation into his death could cause certain secrets to be made public, and Snow was not about to have the glory of being a Victor become tarnished. But he had his ways.

~

The crowd roared as Gloss ran up to the stage when his name was called. A Reaped Career, how appropriate. Cashmere smiled beautifully, looking excited and proud for the cameras that immediately turned to her.

_"A matched set of beautiful siblings, should he win."_

When the Reaping was over, Cashmere locked herself in the bathroom and began to laugh. That was her punishment, of course. Had Snow not referenced the “illicit” relationship she shared with Gloss? She had no fear of his death, for she knew he would win. _That is why I’m so afraid,_ she realized, doubled over with mirth. _He will come back and they will love him._

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed part one. I will make an effort to update whenever I can.


End file.
